Code Geass: The Royal Revolution
by Syko-Soldier963
Summary: In the aftermath of an assassination attempt, Marianne finds herself fighting for survival, for family and for retribution.  Semi-AU. Lelouch still becomes Zero. May contain pairings.
1. Prologue Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. If I did, I wouldn't need to write fanfiction about it**

**Prologue**

2009 a.t.b.

Holy Britannian Empire

Pendragon

Throne Room

"Very well, then Your Majesty. We'll take our leave now." A pair of footsteps made their way to the massive doors leading to the massive doors of the throne room. The creaking of the said doors of the throne room signaled the departure of the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, and the Fifth Empress, Marianne vi Britannia. The 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Charles zi Britannia, rose from his throne as a voice came from the shadows behind the throne.

"It seems the preparations for the Ragnarok Connection are progressing smoothly as ever, Charles. It's only a matter of time before we can create a world without lies." The owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows, revealing a young boy, who appeared to be no older than ten years old with almost floor-length blond hair. Despite his appearance, he was actually Charles' elder twin brother VV, who became a Code Bearer over fifty years previously.

"How long were you there, VV?" questioned Charles, merely glancing at his brother. The Emperor began to make his way to his own chambers to retire for the night, VV following him.

"Since the meeting began." The immortal replied. "Bismarck and Marianne are hiding something. I'm sure of it. Such deception is unlike Bismarck. Whatever it is, I'm certain Marianne is the mastermind behind it. If you'd like, I can find out what they're hiding."

"There is no need to bother with such mundane affairs, Brother."

"Mundane affairs? So you do have an idea of what they're up to, Charles. In that case, I suppose I'll leave them…for now. Anyway, I'll be heading back to the Geass Directorate. Just to make sure that CC is keeping things under control."

* * *

><p>Two hours later<p>

In the foyer of the Aries Villa Imperial Palace stood Marianne vi Britannia, who was known by many as 'The Flash' for her skill in piloting a Knightmare Frame. She was also the former Knight of Two before marrying Charles and becoming the Fifth Empress, much to the disdain of many of the nobles and a few members of the Royal Family. However, she was not without any friends or allies: The Fourth Empress, Victoria li Britannia, the Ashford family and the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, were among her closest friends. She was thinking about her involvement in the Ragnarok Connection plan when Bismarck entered. She placed those thoughts in the back of her mind for the time being as she walked towards the Knight of One.

"Lady Marianne, I hope you didn't wait long", greeted Bismarck. Once they were nearly face to face, he took her right arm and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

"Of course not, Sir Waldstein" answered Marianne. As she turned to walk up the staircase she spoke, a playful smile adorning her face. "Follow me." Bismarck returned a similar smile was obliged the former Knight's request.

Unknown to them, and to each other, two pairs of eyes observed the entire interaction between Bismarck and Marianne.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**After finishing the Code Geass anime and reading so many awesome fanfics such Cal Reflector's "Lelouch of Britannia", Reis Nailo's "Code Geass: Knight of Revolution" series and Wing Zero Alpha's "Code Geass Megiddo", to name but a few, I finally decided to try making my own.**

**Whew. Chapter 1 of my very first ever fanfiction has been completed. Please read, rate and review. Constructive criticism accepted.**

**Who could be watching Bismarck and Marianne? Who knows?**


	2. Prologue Part II

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own a damn thing of Code Geass. If I did, Murphy's Law would be making Suzaku its bitch instead of Lelouch. (Please don't flame me Suzaku-lovers or Lelouch-haters.)**

**Prologue Part 2**

Geass Directorate Base

Unknown location

Moonlight streamed through the window, revealing a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens. Long green hair reached her waist as her golden-yellow eyes gazed up through window at the full moon. Despite her appearance, the woman, known as CC, was an immortal, a Code Bearer, having lived for over seven hundred years. After staring at the moon for a few minutes, she turned away from the window and made her way to the door. As she did so, a sudden sharp pain shot through her forehead, right where her Code tattoo was situated. Her right hand clutched her forehead reflexively. The pain had gone just as quickly as it had come barely lasting a second, but was followed by a slightly longer chill throughout her body. Her eyes widened as she realized the significance of the pain. She spoke one word, a name: "Marianne".

The sound of footsteps and voices broke the silence in the foyer of the Aries Villa Palace as Bismarck and Marianne made their way to the door.

"Good night, Marianne. I'll see you again tomorrow, I hope?" greeted Bismarck as he once again kissed the back of Marianne's hand.

Marianne replied, "Of course, Bismarck. You still have an appointment with Lelouch in the morning after all. And in the afternoon we have a sparring session."

As Bismarck walked out the door, he turned and asked, "Swords or Knightmares?"

"Swords. At least then I know won't be able to cheat." Answered Marianne, with her playful smile.

"It was just that one time, Marianne. Years ago." He paused. "Do you ever think about coming back?"

"All the time, Bismarck. But being an Empress and a mother keeps me busy enough as it is. But at least there's never a dull moment. Good night, Bismarck."

"At the least recall the guards before you go to bed." Said Bismarck as he walked away.

Once she could no longer see his retreating figure, Marianne closed the door and went to call the guards back. As she climbed the steps, she heard a familiar voice behind her call her name. She turned to face the owner of the voice but saw no one. Suddenly, a sharp pain tore through her chest, abdomen and left shoulder. She opened her mouth to scream out in pain, but no sound came out. Looking down she saw her dress soaked in blood as her vision began to blur and her body went cold. As the warmth left her body, so did the pain. Her legs gave out beneath her as they lost their struggle with gravity. As she fell, she didn't even feel any pain as her head hit the edge of the steps. The last thing she heard before the world faded into darkness was the distant scream of her son…

**Author's Note**

**Chapter two is finally done. Who is the culprit and how did they avoid detection?**

**Trying to write a good fanfiction is harder than I thought. I now have an even greater respect for those other fanfic writers I mentioned in my previous A/N. **

**The title and summary of this fanfic may change in the near future.**

**Please read, rate and review. Constructive criticism accepted.**


End file.
